breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Rainbow Factory
Breath: Rainbow Factory W'ritten by: '''J'acket 'M'ike 'I'dea by: 'C'alasanX --- Everything started when the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation received some bad publicity, some spread rumors that a member has been seen ponynapping a pony... Rainbow Dash read the newspaper... --- '''Cloudsdale Weather Corporation risks to be shut down! After a stallion that decided to remain anonymous claimed that one of the members of The Cloudsdale Weather Corporation ponynapped a mare, the company is being charged for this rumor and also many other rumors, like stallions and mares that have been ponynapped and escaped to tell the story! Rumor is that the rainbow that we see are made of nothing else but drained colors of various ponies! Could it be true? Nopony knows, and that's why Royal Guard are willing to take the owner of the Corporation, Rainbow Dash, to the court for questioning. --- "Buck." Rainbow Dash said as she threw the paper away... "I better find a way to get this factory hidden, otherwise, my life will be over in a blink of an eye..." Rainbow thought of places she could move the factory to, her best guess was to Ponyville's Sweet Apple Acres... Sweet Apple Acres was calm and quiet and not many ponies lived there, so, less witness, right? And she did so... Four weeks later... Skyblack read the newspaper... --- 'Over 55 ponies dissapeared'! A series of dissapearances has ben going on Ponyville, it just started out of nowhere! Ponies started simply vanishing, nopony knows what is going on! Could Cloudsdale Weather Corporation be involved? "My husband went to work and never came back ever since!" Said a mare who prefeers to remain anonymous... If you have some evidence that maybe can solve this startling puzzle, tell the Royal Guard quickly! Anypony could dissapear at any moment, including you! --- Skyblack raised an eyebrow... "What in the sweet monkey fuck is going on?" He said to himself... The only thing he knew, is that it had nothing do with him... But, what he didn't knew, is that in the next night...He would be the next one... Bad idea from CWC...Or good idea? Ponynapped Skyblack woke up with an imense headache, like if his head was crushed with a boulder... He tried to put a hoof in his head but, he couldn't... His hooves were stuck in some kind of two big metal bracelets, which were attached to a wall, he couldn't move very well... He saw a metal door with some metal bars to see through infront of him, some kind of prison gate, and two benches to his left and right... "Where the hell am I?" He thought to himself... Suddenly he felt something sting in the left of his neck, like if a needle stabbed him... "Ow!" He shouted as he covered his neck with his shoulder, soon he saw somepony at the gate... "QUIET!!" The pony said as he used a spear to bash at the gate's bars... After that, he turned around and left... Skyblack soon noticed that he wasn't in some kind of TV Show for sure, he looked around before looking at the chain that attached his hooves to the bracelets, they were kind of broken... Skyblack started shaking it and soon, the chain broke, he did the same to the other arm, and he was free from the wall... But, he needed to get out of the cell...Wait, cell, prison gate, spear, metal bracelets... Was he arrested by the Royal Guard? "Shit..." He said... He had to get out of there somehow, he thinked and thinked, before having a genius idea! He shouted "WHERE AM I?!" And soon he heard the guard coming, he quickly went back and stood how he was when unable to move... "I SAID QUIET!!" When the guard said that, Skyblack ran to the gate door and passed his hooves through the bar, grabbed the guard and pulled him to the bars repeatedly until he was knocked out... He saw a key in his pocket, he grabbed it and opened the cell... "Now, to get out of this shithole..." He started wandering around the hallways, until he saw a guard blocking a passage he wanted to go through... He went behind the guard and knocked him out with a punch in the back of the neck...But he noticed something... The guards weren't dressed as Royal Guards, they were more dressed like the guards from Cloudsdale... He noticed that it was all true, CWC was the reason for the dissapearances... He grabbed the spear fro the guard and stabbed in the back of his neck, the blade came out of the other side, destroying the artherie and jugular... He left the spear there as blood started appearing under the guard's neck, he quickly moved on... On the next door, was a long hallway with more prison gates, he looked in each gate, what if he suddently found Fluttershy in it? But what he saw, were thin and dirty ponies whimpering and skeletons, nothing else... He kept going until he found another guard, this time he came around the corner... Skyblack hid behind a small gap between a cell and the hallway, when the guard passed through him, he grabbed him and threw him on the gate, then punched him in the back of the neck, following by grabbing his spear, and impaling it in his chest, right in the heart... He kept going until he found a room with a pool table in the middle, a couch and a vending machine, two guards were playing pool... Skyblack hid in the shadows, next to the vending machine... "Hey, hold on a second, I'm going to get a chocolate bar!" The guard said and came torwards the machine, Skyblack waited until he was near him, he then grabbed him and hit him in the machine, breaking the glass and impaling his face on the many screws that held the candies... "WHOAH, THE HECK?!" The guard shouted as he threw the spear, Skyblack quickly grabbed the dead guard and held his body infront of him, the spear hit the body and Skyblack grabbed the spear in the ground and threw it in the guard, the guard dodged, but Skyblack ran and grabbed a pool cue and jumped over the table, into the guard... He hit the guard horizontally, he fell to the left, Skyblack impaled the pool cue in his eye, destroying his brain along with it... He went to the next room, Observatory... There was a glass panel infront of him, and through it, he saw a big hole with many...MANY ponies there, crying for mercy, all dirty and thin... He saw a claw coming and grabbing a yellow mare as some other ponies screamed "No!". The mare was tucked into a diagonal plataform and had it's body trapped, soon, a saw came in a robot claw and cut the mare in the chest as more ponies cried "No!" below, soon her legs and arms were cut off too... Soon, her blood started falling into some kind of machine below, and what was disturbing, is that the blood was turned into the mare's color, yellow... And when he looked back at the mare, she was white and pale, her eyes had roled back to her head and she wasn't moving, she was obviously dead, and then she was dropped in a sea of dead bodies, all pale... "So it's true..." Skyblack said to himself... Skyblack tried to proceed to the next room, but the door wouldn't open and suddently, the door he came from closed... "What the hell?!" Soon he saw a blue pegasus appearing on the panel, staring at him with a grim... "Well, well, what do we have here?" "Rainbow Dash?!" "Exactly..." She broke through the panel and pushed Skyblack backwards... He felt time slowing down as he watched many pieces of broken glass fly around, but mostly importantly, the pegasus grabbing his neck and pushing him into a wall... He felt his neck being pushed into the wall, he couldn't breathe, he was suffocating... However, Rainbow Dash remembered what she saw in the cameras...The way that stallion killed her guards was so psychotic... Rainbow stared at him again, suffocating and struggling, maybe...He would do a good CWC member... She dropped him, Skyblack inhaled deeply and regained control of his breath... "Listen, if you want to live...You can have yourself a chance...Join us..." Skyblack was still holding his neck and regaining air, while he thought about it... Be part...Of a Corporation of assassins...That kill and mutilate to make Rainbows with colors of ponies? That was the sick and at the same time...Awesome...And he was sick, so...No problems! But...What about Fluttershy, he wondered... "What about Fluttershy?" "She is alive, don't worry..." "But, I mean, will I be able to see her again?" "Yes, do not worry...Each pony have it's shift...They go back home after a while..." Skyblack smirked... "Count me in..." Rainbow Dash extended in a hoof with a grin, Skyblack grabbed it and he got up with her help... And then...Two muderers united! "Can I get Flutters here too?" "Of course!" Well, three... And after this new event...Ponyville's population had no idea of what was coming... Rainbow Factory 2: The Induction Category:Rainbow Factory